A. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a covering or sleeve over the exterior of a pole, and, in particular, to a covering or sleeve which can either be retrofitted to existing erected poles or installed during manufacturing of the pole or portions thereof.
B. Problems in the Art
To elevate structures, there must either be existing superstructure from which to suspend the structure, or the same must be created. In the latter case, many times the most cost-effective way to do so is with a pole. A variety of pole types exist including, but not limited to, wood, tubular metal, and even concrete. Poles can range from relatively short (a few feet tall) to relatively tall (over 100 feet tall).
One popular type of pole is hollow metal. It can be relatively thin-walled for economy of material, yet is relatively strong. Steel is a common choice. It can be galvanized to resist corrosion.
However, even galvanized steel can lose resistance to corrosion over time, especially when exposed to outdoor environments. A similar problem exists for other metals. Even wood and concrete, to some extent, may deteriorate over time.
A conventional method to try to protect materials is to paint their exterior. However, paint may not be very effective. It is subject to deterioration. It is also subject to scratches and chips. Sometimes paint does not adequately adhere to the surface. Also, the degree of protection is many times directly related to how well it is applied. Still further, it has been found to be difficult or costly to try to paint galvanized metal poles to impart some protection of the same. This is especially true once the pole is erected.
Therefore, a need has been identified in the art for protection of poles against the elements.
Still further, galvanized metal poles tend to have essentially one relatively consistent color. It is sometimes desirable to have different colors. For example, it is sometimes desirable to match the color of poles to their surroundings (e.g. green for grass or trees). Another example would be to match pole colors to team colors or school colors. Other examples and reasons for coloring a pole differently than the ordinary color of the material from which it is made exist.
The need has been identified to add the option of different colors for poles, other than the natural color of their structural material. This is true both for retrofitting existing erected poles or during manufacturing of new poles.
There are other instances where it is desirable to alter the surface or texture of a pole material. For example, metal poles tend to be very smooth. It might be desirable to change the surface to have a certain textured surface or maybe even have some sort of pattern which differs from that of the original structural material. Another example would be to attempt to provide a smoother surface than those of wood or concrete poles to deter splinters or scrapes.
Therefore, there is a need and an advantage believed to be existent relative to the state of the art for an apparatus and method which can alter or improve the aesthetic appearance of poles elevating structures to substantial heights. Further needs or advantages include the ability to provide protection to poles or otherwise protect the exterior of the natural material of poles, even to material which has been treated or manufactured to provide additional protection to the material (e.g. galvanization of tubular steel poles).